The management of digital healthcare information is important. Attempts have been made to provide diagnosis, medical decision support, and healthcare information management using individual data. These systems, however, lack the ability to empower patients to self-manage post-diagnosis care. For example, these prior attempts fail to use the individual data to provide advice in order to achieve one or more clinical goals.
One problem with prior attempts is that they lack the ability to make analytical inferences from a patient's behavior and/or clinical data. For example, they lack the ability to adapt an action plan based on discovering one or more patterns associated with the patient. Moreover, the prior attempts are not “smart,” because they lack the ability to learn. The systems and methods described herein solve one or more of these problems, or other problems with the prior attempts.